Rinasce il mio Corzón
by Mariella Heathcliff
Summary: PUEDES ENCONTRAR ESTA HISTORIA AHORA EN... MIRA MI PERFIL, AHI ESTÁN LOS LINKS
1. Rinasce il mio Corzón

_**Hola! Nueva historia chicas hermosas!**_

_**Ahora se nos une una "chica de ideas": Cinthya Villeda!**_

_**Esta historia.... bueno, una parte es de ella, Princess la ayudo a ponerle mas, hacerla mas compleja...**_

_**y lo logro! **_

_**cuando llego y me conto de que se trataria.... WOW!**_

_**Bueno, solo estoy yo para subirla, Princess debe de andar con el novio....**_

_**ha no, perdon, su "demon" jajajaja**_

_**bueno, aqui esta!**_

_**Los personajes son de Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos un poco**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Pure-blood Princess Cullen, Jeressana Masen y Cinthya Cullen  
**_

* * *

_**I - INTRODUCCION**_

**Bella pov.**

Estaba desesperada en el asiento con mi niño a un lado dormido, y al otro un señor gordo que no dejaba de roncar, pero eso no importaba tanto a comparación de lo nerviosa me sentía, no sé cómo me vería mi padre, la verdad no quisiera que tuviera lastima de mi y que por eso me auxiliara en su casa.

El nunca tuvo mucha comunicación conmigo desde que perdí a mi Jacob; mi padres me estuvieron convenciendo de que me fuera vivir a Forks pues en Los Ángeles me la pasaba en cama todo el día lamentándome de lo injusta que había sido la vida conmigo, hasta que un día mi madre se desespero de verme en esta situación y me amenazo de quitarme a Sam si no me iba a Forks por lo menos un año hasta que pudiera superar mi gran pérdida; así que estoy aquí en un avión a lado de Sam –mi vida- y un gordo con destino a un pequeño pueblo de Washington, Forks, donde los 360 días del año es seguro de que llueva y los otros cinco que salga un poco de sol.

Bueno la verdad era la única que tenía un mal humor, pues mi querido Sam estaba emocionado de ver a su abuelo y de estar en una nueva escuela, conocer nuevos amigos, pero sobre todo porque quería estar en el bosque corriendo-no porque en Los Ángeles no lo hiciera, pero le gustaba más los lugares frescos y húmedos-a lo contrario de mi.

Me fui interrumpida en mis pensamientos por una azafata que anunciaba:_ queridos pasajeros estamos por llegar a la ciudad de Port Angeles, favor de salir en orden, gracias, _así que estaba por llegar, porque aun faltaba una hora en avioneta.

.

Tome a mí bebe en los brazos y me levante cuando dieron la orden de poder de bajar del avión, mi niño se levanto por el movimiento que cause, entre dormido y estar despertando me dijo:

-Mami ¿Dónde estamos, ya vamos a llegar?-parecía que ya no iba a volver a dormirse, así que al entrar al aeropuerto lo baje

-Nene, ya vamos a llegar solo falta ir en avioneta para ver al abuelo-le dije sabiendo que se emocionaría poder estar en una avioneta por primera vez.

-¡En serio mami!- me dijo lleno de emoción.

-Si nene-señalándole que se subiera al taxi.

El señor me ayudo a subir las maletas a la cajuela y después de que le dije a donde nos dirigíamos no hubo una sola palabra en el recorrido, pues mi pequeño estaba observando por la ventanilla. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto Sam estaba más que ansioso no podía esperar mas así que lo tranquilice diciéndole:

-Bebe, tienes que ser más paciente pronto estaremos en la avioneta-

El solo asintió con la cabeza.

.

Cuando por fin llego el señor que nos llevaría. Nos acercamos a la avioneta que al parecer era suya; después de que subí a Sam en el asiento y de ponerle el cinturón de seguridad, el señor me ayudo a subir las maletas- que por cierto estaban muy pesadas-.

Cuando por fin el señor emprendió el viaje, mi niño estaba más que entretenido viendo los grandes árboles y yo mirando el cielo nublado; llenándome de nostalgia al recordar el cielo despejado de Arizona.

-Mira mami ya viste ¿Que grandes árboles hay?-me dijo sin dejar de ver por la ventanilla.

-S, nene ¿te gustan?

El solo asintió con la cabeza .Después de eso no volvió a decir ni una palabra hasta que por fin aterrizamos.

.

Cuando salimos de la avioneta encontramos a mi padre con una gran sonrisa; no era para menos pues la última vez que nos vio fue cuando fue a ver a Sam recién nacido hace tres años.

-Hola papa- le dije con una gran satisfacción de volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo.

-Hola Bella- me dijo acercándome a el en un abraso.-y el campeón ¿donde está?-

-Está aquí- desasiendo el abrazo para acercar a mi pequeño, que se encontraba atrás de mi, temeroso, pues la última vez que estuvo con su abuelo tenía 2 días de nacido y era la primera vez que lo veía a raíz de eso.

-Ven aquí- le dijo Charlie jalándolo para darle un gran abrazo.

-Hola abuelito-lo dijo, muy bien a pesar de que los niños de su edad normalmente hablan sin que se les entendiera.

-Ven, vamos a la patrulla- la dichosa patrulla, lo primero que tendría que hacer al llegar a casa seria es comprar un auto no muy caro. No quería que tuviera que molestar a Charlie para que me llevara a algún lugar, además de que, nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención y claramente unas sirenas evitarían lo que me proponía: pasar desapercibida, aunque sabia que eso no pasaría, era un pueblo pequeño y todo se conocía y se sabían los chismes de todo, ya me imagino el chisme: la hija del comisario Swan.

Se fueron los dos hacia el vehículo de mi padre, mi precioso hijo estaba impresionado mientras mi padre… bueno, Charlie Swan parecía mas un niño de 5 años que un adulto de 43.

.

Era hora de encontrar un nuevo comienzo…..

* * *

_**Como ven?**_

_**Esta es una version resumida, porque Princess la puso muy cursi jajaja**_

_**asi que le corte un poquitin, pero los demas caps si estan bien**_

_**mmmm bueno**_

_**Unanse mas chicas a este grupo de escritoras y "chicas de ideas" XD**_

**Princess:** la unica escritora soy yo, tecnicamente

**Cinthya: **no te creas, yo aporte

**Jess:** yo lo corte _-mirada de "que?"_- que? eso es algo, no?

**Cinthya y Princess:** eso no es nada!

**Jess:** bola de mentirosas, estan celosas de que yo sea la editora

**Cinthya:** te matare Jess _-corre detras de ella-_

**Princess:** este proyecto no dañara el de "the tears.... " trataremos de seguir con el

_-sale alguien de repente-_ **Edward:** hola cariño (mirada picara)

**Princess**: hummm _-nerviosa_- me tengo que ir! BYE!

_**(El Fic de Angel kiss in my heart, el cual, les aseguro que las dejara llorando, esta en nuestras historias favoritas. Asi como las demas historias de Princess)**_

_**Atte: **_

_**Jeressana Masen  
**_


	2. Quiero un final feliz

**_Hola! _**

**_muaca, muaca, me infiltre en la cuenta!_**

**_Como tengo 6 caps ya de la historia, subi uno mas, aunque Jess me regañe!_**

**_Espero les guste, desde este cap, TODOS son de MI autoria!_**

**_mas las ideas de esas dos vamps que ya conocen_**

**_Los personajes son de Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos un poco_**

**_Atte:_**

**_Pure-blood Princess Cullen_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Quiero un final feliz**_

**EDWARD POV.**

Bienvenidos a la retorcidamente de un vampiro desdichado…

Si, vampiro, hace 7 años me enamore de una humana, una criatura como no hay dos en el mundo; caí bajo las redes del amor en unos meses solamente, su nombre era Camyl Stevens, estudiante de la universidad en Chicago, nos conocimos desde la preparatoria. Era mi linda compañera de laboratorio y nos enamoramos al mes de conocernos. Fuimos a la universidad y en medio del primer año –ambos estudiábamos diseño, ella era una artista- ella se embarazo de nuestra hermosa hija. El embarazo fue muy dificil y hasta cierto punto peligroso, pero ella no queria dejarlo. Llegue a ofrecerle la idea de abortar, ella me mando al diablo apenas lo dije.

El parto se complico a tal grado que se desangro y no pude salvarla. Su corazón se detuvo demasiado rápido y no pude hacer nada. La vida era la escoria, mas repugnante. Y más mi vida, me sumí en una depresión de tal magnitud que recuerdo no haber salido de mi habitación en dos semanas enteras.

Aun puedo recordar como pasó todo, como volví a la superficie.

.

**Flash back**

Estaba encogido en mi recamara, en la esquina donde la pared de madera se conaectaba con la de vidrio. HAbia una gran tormenta a punto de empezar y la oscuridad reinaba en el bosque. Ahora, ¿de que me servia vivir? Ya no tenia a Camyl, mi vida no estaba, ¿Dónde estaban mis estrellas? Las que me incitaban a seguir respirando, ¿Dónde?

-sigo diciendo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer –decía Alice desde la planta baja de la casa- no me mires asi Rosalie, el tiene derecho a ver a su hija.

-Alice… -una voz cansada la iba a interrumpir

-no me interrumpas Carlisle, el idiota de ahí arriba no puede darse cuenta que si tiene por que vivir, su hija, hija, _-"escuchame bien Edward Cullen, Camyl se fue, si, pero te dejo algo de ella"_ asi que no me empieces a decir eso y dame a esa bebe

-Alice, ¡no! –protesto Rosalie y se escucho un pequeño jaloneo, no se de que se trataba. Mis recuerdos no me decían nada, no escuchaba nada, no queria escuchar nada.

.

Escuche pasos rapidos subir las escaleras como si la vida dependiera de ello, detrás se distinguían tres diferentes pasos, se veian nerviosos, los pensamientos de todos me embargaban, ¿Qué demonios querían? ¿joderme mas la vida? ¿Por qué no solo me dejaban como estaba hasta ahora? Me moleste, pero solo me acurruque mas en la orilla y mire los arboles mirando como la noche reinaba. Asi era mi corazón en estos momentos, no había nunguna luz que me sacara de ese vacio. Nada me quedaba mas. Ahora solo podría esperar a caer muerto… ¿los vampiros podríamos morir? Mmm… era algo que tenia que reconsiderar….

-bien, Edward no seas grosero y mira en mi dirección –ordeno mi hermana posiblemente para en frente de mi, no le hice caso. Sentia demasiada vergüenza al saber que no pude salvar a mi Camyl, no pude arrancarla de las manos de la muerte, yo se lo había propuesto, estábamos a días de casarnos…. ¡maldita sea!

-Jasper, tranquilo, ya lo vi y se que no se atreverá a hacerle daño –"_Edward, si te dijera que Camyl dejo algo para ti… ¿me creerías?"_ Yo solo moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro sin prestarle atención, solo por haber nombrado a esa hermosa mujer había llamado mi atención.

Escuche una respiración dura, forzada, nerviosa… Jasper no confiaba en mi

Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora, toda mi familia estaba detrás de mi puerta, posiblemente preparados para correr y hacer algo? La ansiedad de Rosalie era las que mas se notaba, ella tenia ganas de correr y tomar el pequeño paquete que Alice sostenía fuerte contra su pecho haciendo que nadie pudiera quitárselo. Esme pensaba con miedo, ella se imaginaba a mi queriéndole arrancar de las manos a mi hermana ese mismo paquete…

¿pero que era eso?

Mi nariz capto un olor diferente… humano, las aletas de mi nariz revolotearon como si estuvieran en la búsqueda de alguien…

Como un movimiento normal, mecanico, casi como si estuviera ya ensayado. Mi organismo me hizo voltear la cabeza noventa grados hacia donde se encontraba mi hermana, movio los brazos para quitar una manta sobre el extraño paquete que traia ahí. Fije mis ojos mas de cerca y mi cara se descompuso.

_-"ha! ¿Qué te dije? Sabia que entenderías"_ –festejo ella con una sonrisa en su cara

Era una niña… una bebe de no mas de… exactamente dos semanas de edad. Su cabello ya estaba ahí, color claro, sus labios eran llenos y hermosos, sus ojos eran de color verde, exactamente como lo eran los de mi Camyl. Su piel era tan blanca como la mia, pero sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa, era como una muñeca. Un pedazo de Camyl y uno mio… fuego y hielo coexistiendo, juntos creando algo mas hermoso… mas perfecto.

Mi hija…

-¿puedo cargarla? –mi vo sono esperanzada, no forzada, esto era mas natural, me moria de ganas por tener a esa criatura en mis brazos y mataria si alguien me lo negara.

_"es tuya"_ pensó Alice mientas me la acomodaba en los brazos.

En ese momento hubo una conexión, cuando esos hermosos ojos verdes se clavaron con los mios sentía algo tan fuerte que estaba seguro que nadie ni nada iba a alejarla de mi, ella era mia, me pertenecía… Por sus venas corria sangre, sangre que era tan exquisita como la de su madre; sangre que no iba a ser tocada por nadie, nadie le iba a hacer daño, tendrían que matarme primero para acercarse a ella.

-es… hermosa –me dijo Alice mientras acariciaba su cabecita y le acomodaba un pequeño gorrito color rosa, se veía tan indefensa, tan frágil…

-¿co… como se llama? –pregunte con voz ahogada

-eso es lo que esperamos saber –dijo Rosalie saliendo de atrás de Emmett, el le hizo una seña de que no se acercara y ella lo ignoro. Se sento a mi lado mirando a mi hija- es tu hija, seria una grosería haberla bautizado nosotros. Esperabamos que tu nos dijeras como se llama.

La pequeña que sostenía en mis brazos atrapo entre una de sus manitas uno de mis dedos y pude ver perfectamente como sonrio, sus perfectos labios foramron una sonrisa hermosa y tierna. Sus ojos no se separaban de mi ni un momento.

-Mariella –asenti mirandola aun, estaba como niño pequeño con un nuevo juguete el dia de navidad.- Camyl queria llamarla asi en caso de que fuera niña

-Mariella Masen Cullen –dijo Carlisle al mismo tiempo que Rosalie, ambos lo decían con reverencia, casi con fervor

-mi Marie –dije dándole un beso en la frente, ella sonrio divertida y movio sus manos de arriba a abajo emocionada.

Ahora, si tenia porque vivir….

**Flash Back**

**.**

Ahora estábamos sentados en la sala de la casa, dejamos Chicago para ir a vivir a Londres un tiempo, al cumplir Marie los cinco años decidimos venir a vivir a Forks, Washington. Un lugar nada soleado y lleno de fauna salvaje en el bosque donde se encontraba el pequeño pueblo. Marie –como pedia que la llamaran- estaba por cumplir nueve años, por todo lo que paso de la muerte de mi Camyl, no supe, hasta después que mi niña había nacido el 13 de mayo. Ahora estábamos en Agosto, primer dia de clases.

-y entonces, esa niña Lauren me dijo que no me podía juntar con ella y sus amigas porque era rara y las niñas raras no se deben juntar con ella… –decía mi pedazo de vida con la cabeza escondida en mi pecho mientras yo trataba de calmarla. Mi nena, mi hija, la única luz que me mantenía en este mundo. Hoy había sido el primer dia de clases y las burlas habían comenzado, a veces me odiaba mas a mi mismo al saber que si mi hija la pasaba mal en la escuela era por su lado vampiro.

-mmm… tia Rosalie tendrá que golpear algunos traseros insolentes –pensaba en voz alta mi hermana con su mano en la mandibula simulando pensar. En muchos aspectos, Rosalie era la madre de mi niña, siempre había sido su sueño; al jamás poder tener hijos... esta era como una oportunidad de descargar esos instintos maternales que tenia a full desde hace años.

-yo te ayudare –se ofreció Emmett levantándose mirando a Rosalie. Luego se agacho en los pies del sofá donde me encontraba sentado con mi niña en brazos- lamentaran por haber hecho sentir mal a mi preciosa ahijada.

-fueron muy malas conmigo –sollozo Marie aun enterrando la cabeza en mi camisa- los humanos son malos, son malos –claro que ella estaba enterada de todo.

Algo que notamos después de unos pocos días de que cumplió el año es que, su cerebro se desarrollaba mucho mas rápido que el de cualquier bebe normal. Apenas con tres años, se encerraba en el estudio de Carlisle y se sentaba horas junto a el escuchando historias sobre el hospital y como curaba a los humanos. Le encantaba leer, en eso había salido como su madre y en cuanto a mi lado… había desarrollado un gusto por la música clásica mas que nada, aprendió a tocar el piano con solo verme sentada en el banquillo a mi lado cuando apenas tenia cuatro años.

Ademas, mi niña estaba dotada, como ningún vampiro del mundo. Jamas había oído hablar de un vampiro que supiera realizar la "telequinesis", la acción de mover objetos con el poder de la mente. Fue hasta una madrugada en la que un jarron se cayo en medio del comedor impactándose contra la pared, Rosalie estaba en la sala con mi niña en brazos y ella lloraba porque me extrañaba. Yo trabajaba de noche en un hospital de Londres en esos tiempos.

Ahí supimos que ella no era una niña del todo normal…

Pero era capaz de controlar ese tipo de fenómenos, solo ocurrían cuando se ponía muy alterada. Todos tratábamos de calmarla cuando sus sentimientos subían de nivel para que no fuera a romper la casa. Y menos frente a los humanos.

-no todos son malos cariño –le dije levantando su carita para que me mirara- pero no debes de dejar que sepan que a ti te causa mal lo que dicen. Tu no eres rara, ser especial no es malo… eres mucho mejor que todas ellas juntas

-¿en serio? –pregunto sorbiendo la nariz, la cual estaba roja como el carmín

-¿te he mentido yo alguna vez? –fingi estar ofendidó. Ella sacudió la cabeza negándolo - entonces creeme, además no soy el único que lo piensa; todos tus tios aquí presentes lo saben

Me señale la sien. A mi hija no podía leerla como a los demás, era extraño ya que a su madre si podía. Ademas, Alice al ver el futuro de todos, no tenia problemas para verla y Jasper podía causarle emociones como a cualquiera.

-obviamente –dijo Emmett rodando los ojos

-Edward tienes que irte ahora –me aviso Alice mirando el reloj- tenia que empezar hoy en el hospital. A pesar de mi apariencia de muchacho de veinte años, decía tener veinticinco y todos se lo tragaban. Era medico como mi padre

-me tengo que ir princesa –le susurre acariciando los hermosos bucles bronces de su cabello, del tono igual que el mi cabello pero con la textura y forma de el de su madre

-¡no! –se pego mas a mi- no te tienes que ir aun, cuando estábamos en Londres no te ibas a ningún lado… no quiero que te vayas a trabajar.

-vendre pronto, lo prometo –le mire- además, no te dejo sola, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper estarán aquí. –me acerque a su oído para susurrarle- vendre a tiempo para llevarte a la escuela

-¿pomesa? –me pregunto sonriendo

-lo juro –dije besando sus mejillas y su frente- pero tienes que prometerme algo primero

-¿Qué?

-que no dejaras que nadie, nadie te trate mal. Nadie tiene derecho a hacerte sentir mal y menos con lo que eres. –acaricie su cabello- a menos, claro, que te arrepientas de ser mitad como yo…

-¡no! –brinco pasando sus brazos a alrededor de mi cuello- me encanta ser vampira

-bueno señorita vampira –dijo Alice levantándose- tenemos mucho que hacer hoy, tenemos que ir de compras: tommy hilfiger, lacoste, náutica**(1)** tiene buena ropa, y estrenan colección de invierno… estaba pensando el comenzar a venderles mis diseños…

-bueno, cuidado con traumatizar a mi hija –brome levantándome con mi niña en brazos, aun no me queria soltar y para ser sinceros yo tampoco queria dejarla. Desde el dia en que la conoci jamás la había dejado mas para las expediciones de caza y cada vez que lo hacia un dolor punzante se presentaba en mi pecho, en mi corazón.

-te voy a extrañar mucho –me susurro

-no mas que yo a ti preciosa –le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras me acercaba a la puerta- regresare antes de que te despiertes, -la puse en el suelo mientras tomaba las llaves de mi volvo- cuida al tio Emmett, no dejes que se mate de deseperacion por Alice o Rosalie.

-¡oh no! –se quejo Emmett al oírme- ¿planean que vaya con ustedes de compras?

-tambien Jasper –al decir esto pude ver como el interpelado daba un brinco en su sitio

-te amo –le dije a mi hija antes de salir.

Solo había una mujer a quien le dijera esas dos palabras, jamás habria otra mujer que se mereciera tales palabras salidas de mi boca…

* * *

**1--- tommy hilfiger, lacoste, náutica: Marcas importantes, famosas y caras de ropa infantil. Creo que quedo bien, no creo que Alice llevaría a la niña a alguna otra tienda que no fuera de "kids".**


	3. Primer dia de clases

**Ohaaa!**

**Hace mucho que no subimos nada, pero eso deben agradecerlo a la loca de Jess que, como ya esta en la prepa, dice que no tiene tiempo de nada. ****Ni para las historias! ****Por eso me he infiltrado en su USB y robe los 10 capitulos que ya teniamos escritos. Espero que aun se acuerden de este fic y que lo sigan leyendo. Me gusta mucho esta historia y como no tengo muchas historias ahora en que enfocarme, tengo tiempo. Espero que les guste y... ¡dejen review!**

**Ahora soy Margot Heatcliff [princess]**

**[ Los personajes son de Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos...]**

**

* * *

**

**3.- Primer dia de clases**

**.**

**BELLA POV.**

-¡Samy! –grite algo nerviosa, era el primer día en que mi bebe iría al colegio ahora que estábamos en Forks y se había quedado hasta tarde por estar con mi padre viendo las fotos heroicas de el y su patrulla… hombres. La cocina estaba hecha una pena, a buena hora había llegado a casa, Charlie salió a trabajar desde temprano, madrugaba todos los días. Ahora eran las ocho y media de la mañana y mi niño tenia que entrar a las nueve.

Yo posiblemente entraría a trabajar como enfermera en el hospital local. A los veinte cuatro años me había casado con un hombre de treinta y dos, Jacob era neurocirujano, nos habíamos conocido en el hospital cuando ambos vivíamos en los Ángeles. Nacimos en Forks, el siempre tuvo la ilusión de volver.

-solo me faltaba guardar el libro de animales que me regalo papa –se excuso bajando las escaleras trayendo con el la pequeña mochila de "Spider man". Sus agujetas estaban mal hechas y su cabello negro estaba mirando a todos lados-… ¿y el abuelo? –pregunto al llegar a mi lado.

-ya se ha ido a trabajar. Ahora tenemos que arreglar ese peinado –acomode sus rizos negros en algunos piquitos pero nada extravagante. Acomode el cuello de la playerita tipo polo roja y acomode sus agujetas.

-¿hot cakes? –pregunto emocionado sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina. Le serví el desayuno y sonrió

-para tu primer día de clases –le dije sentándome a su lado, me serví un café y comencé a acomodar mi cabello en un moño decente- iré a hablar con tu directora, además, conoceré la escuela.

-nadie me va a hablar –frunció el ceño al beber de su vaso de leche

-¿y eso porque? –Pregunte extrañada- no tiene nada de malo ser nuevo. Además, ya veras que si harás mucho amigos nuevos, puedes platicar de cómo son Los Ángeles, no creo que muchos conozcan california.

-querrán saber de papa… -volvió a fruncir el ceño

-papa esta en el cielo –no deje que viera cuanto me afectaba eso- y, ¿sabes algo? Tu tienes como un ángel guardián ahí arriba que te esta cuidando siempre… ¿Cuántos niños tienen un ángel como tu?

-nadie –sonrió

-¿ves? –Le sonreí y comencé a tomar el paraguas y las cazadoras- vamos a tener que ir caminando hoy cariño.

-¿no iremos en la patrulla del abuelo?

-no, pero ya veras como conseguimos un auto –le dije abriendo la puerta. La lluvia no se presentaba aun, pero no me confié, saque mi paraguas y le acomode a Sam un gorro y guantes, mas la cazadora.

-¡rápido! –pidió

-muy muy rápido –le prometí comenzando a caminar.

.

La escuela no estaba tan lejos, aun recordaba como mi madre me traía caminando y mi padre se enojaba diciendo que pescaríamos un resfriado. Posiblemente volvería a ver algunas personas que conocí durante mi infancia. La mayoría debería de estar casada y con niños, algunas historias me gustaría ver. Por ejemplo, que había pasado con Lauren Mallory, la capitana de porristas. O Ángela Weber, mi única amiga, nos la pasábamos leyendo, éramos las mas tímidas de todo el colegio. Hasta me gustaría ver a Mike Newton y a Jessica, una de las parejas más populares también, me pregunto si se casarían.

Hace casi siete años había salido de este lugar, ahora había vuelto esperando poder comenzar de nuevo, poder hacer mi vida como una persona feliz y normal. Además, iría a visitar al padre de Jacob y a su madrastra. Ambos estaban emocionados por conocer a Sam, Jake y yo queríamos dejar todos los lazos de amor que teníamos con Forks, pero jamás pudo ser.

-¿Bella? Oh por Dios, ¿Bella Swan, eres tu? –pregunto una mujer corriendo de la mano de una niña hacia mi dirección… era, esa era….

-¿Jessica Stanley? –pregunte algo emocionada. No había cambiado mucho, su cabello café claro y sus ojos grises seguían intactos, había aumentado algo de peso, pero seguía igual de linda que como la recordaba- no haz cambiado en este tiempo

-y tu ni que digas –me abrazo- estas exactamente como te recuerdo, para ti los años no han pasado. ¿Y este nene quien es? –se agacho y Sam la saludo- supe lo de Jacob Bella, de verdad…

-no importa –la corte- pero… ¿Quién es esa linda niña? –señale la pequeña que traía de la mano. Tenia el cabello entre café claro y rubio y los ojos eran azules… si, se había casado con Mike Newton después de todo.

-oh si, esta es Nicole –me presento a su hija- después de todos esos dramas Mike y yo terminamos juntos… ¿puedes creerlo?

-no me sorprende, ustedes estaban hechos el uno para el otro

-lo se –chillo emocionada- que genial que hayas regresado, podrás vernos a todos. Ángela y Ben también se casaron, tienen dos gemelos. Tyler y Lauren… bueno, tuvieron una niña, pero no siguieron juntos –de chismosa no cambiaba- el se fue poco después de que ella diera a luz y no se le ha visto de nuevo. Pero Lauren se caso, claro… ¿recuerdas a Austin Marks? El nerdo de clase de calculo, con el se caso

-¿Quién lo diría? –dije irónica

-si, pero lo esencial no ha cambiado en nada… bueno, solo por eso –señalo con la cabeza cuando nos íbamos acercando mas a la escuela.

Un volvo plateado se estacionaba en ese momento en uno de los lados de la escuela. Un hombre joven salió de la puerta del conductor para abrir la de atrás de pasajeros. El era… bueno, era como un modelo de marcas de Paris o Italia. Cabellos cobre levemente despeinado, camisa de rayas en color azul completamente planchada y limpia y un pantalón de vestir (también de marca). Al abrir la puerta yo esperaba ver una modelo que se mereciera la compañía de aquel hombre, pero me sorprendió un poco cuando vi bajar del asiento una niña de aproximadamente la edad de Sam. Al igual que el hombre, la niña parecía una muñequita de porcelana, lucia un pantaloncito holgado, suéter claro y una chamarrita –la ropa parecía también de pasarela de invierno-.

El hombre saco de la parte de atrás una mochilita y la coloco con mucho toque y cuidado en la espalda de la niña, se arrodillo ante ella y le dio un beso en la frente. La niña miraba desconfiada como los niños entraban en la escuela y miraba al hombre buscando apoyo, pude ver como el la tomaba de la mano y la acercaba a la puerta. Por fin la niña se dio la vuelta y entro.

El hombre se quedo parado unos segundos mirando la entrada de los niños para después volver a su flamante auto y entrar de nuevo. A la hora de arrancar hubo algo… como si el estuviera repentinamente enfadado, arranco haciendo que las llantas chirriaran y se alejo a toda velocidad.

-raro, ¿verdad? –susurro Jessica en mi oído. Me di cuenta que había estado demasiado tiempo mirando al modelo y a su hermana.

-¿Quién, quien es? –pregunte, no recordaba haberlo visto jamás

-su nombre es Edward Masen, es doctor en el hospital de pueblo. Y a que no te la crees que… así como lo vez es viudo y padre soltero –rio un poco- y créeme que si no fuera porque amo de verdad a Mike…. –suspiro caminando mas deprisa- no sabemos mucho de esa familia. Pero llego junto al doctor Carlisle Cullen, su esposa y sus cuatro hijos. Yo creo que una de las hijas de ese doctor debe haber sido la madre de la pequeñita.

-creí que era su hermana –dije sorprendida

-yo no lo creía, pero trabajo con el –se encogió de hombros- soy jefa de enfermeras. Y puedo decirte que el es una persona muy fría y poco sociable. Pero cuando le ves con su hija… toda ternura.

-¿eres enfermera? –no me gustaba que nuestra conversación se concentrara en el hombre de hace unos momentos, no se me hacia relevante su vida ni la de su familia –yo comenzare a trabajar en el hospital.

-oh que genial, nos veremos ahí –me dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿acompañaras a tu niño con la directora y todo eso?

-si, creo que si

-bueno, te dejo. Tengo que ir a mi turno en el hospital –se despidió con la mano después de dejar a su hija en la entrada de la escuela- un gusto en verte de nuevo Bella

.

-mami –me llamo Sam, me agache para quedar a su altura- ¿Qué hago si los niños no me hablan?

-busca amiguitos que se vean simpáticos. Sabes como atraer amigos, hablarles de tu libro de animales, o platícales de algo. O podrías decirles que eres nuevo y no tienes con quien juntarte. Eso me funciono a mi cuando llegue aquí. –Hasta los dieciséis había vivido con mi madre Renee, cuando se volvió a casar (con mi padrastro Phil) decidí venir con mi padre.

-¿de verdad?

-¿no confías en mi? –brome estar enojada

-claro que si –me dio un beso- te veo en un rato mami

-te quiero Samy – sacudí la mano para despedirme.

.

.

**EN EL SALON DE CLASES… [Pov. 3era persona*]**

San estaba muy nervioso, no conocía a nadie y los niños se quedaban viendo cuando caminaba. Una maestra lo había acompañado a donde seria su salón. Parecía una abuelita.

-este es, clase de la señorita Jaqueline –dijo cuando se detuvieron en una puerta café con un letrero que decía "2° Kínder" con letras de foami con unas caritas de colores.

Abrió la puerta y muchos niños sentados en mesas de dos, todos se quedaron viendo al recién llegado como si fuera un bicho. Sam trato de hacerse para atrás, pero la maestra que estaba detrás lo jalo del brazo para hacerlo entrar. Aun olía raro y cuando se movió el aire olía como ella.

Biach!

-señorita Jaqueline –dijo la señora apestosa- el nuevo alumno ha llegado. Me tengo que ir, su madre me espera en la dirección.

-claro señora Cope, yo me encargo –la maestra era muy alta, su cabellos era color miel y sus mejillas tenían pecas. Parecía una buena persona.

-niños, tenemos un nuevo compañero de clase –dijo y todos los niños miraron a Sam- preséntate, tienes que decir tu nombre y decir algo que si te gusta y algo que no te gusta.

-me llamo Sam Black Swan –dijo y después de pensar dije:- me gusta la música y no me gusta… las verduras. –la maestra rio y los niños del salón también.

-bien Sam, ve a sentarte a la mesa de ahí atrás. Compartirás lugar con Mariella –señalo una banca en donde estaba sentada una niña con el pelo café con dorado. Ella no puso atención cuando el niño se sentó a su lado, estaba leyendo un libro… "wow, era mas enorme que su cabeza."

La maestra comenzó a repartir crayolas y unas hojas para ponernos a dibujar.

-hola –saludo a la niña que aun miraba el libro- me llamo Sam

-ella no habla –susurro una niña de cabello amarillo delante, se sentaba con un niño gordito de pelo negro- es la niña rara del salón. –luego se volteo porque la maestra la llamo, Sam volvió a ver a la niña a su lado y ahora había guardado su libro y miraba sus manos unidas. Su boca se movía muy rápido y parecía que estaba hablando.

-no creo que seas rara –le dijo sonriendo y ella volteo- soy Sam

-Marie –dijo asintiendo- ¿de donde eres?

-de Los Ángeles

-¿y que haces aquí?

-mi… mi papa murió y mama y yo vinimos a vivir con mi abuelito Charlie –Sam miro mis manos y sintió como ella se acercaba.

-yo no tengo mama, pero mi papa me cuida mucho, además tengo a mis tíos y a mis abuelitos –sonrió.

-bien niños, cada uno quiero que ilumine el dibujo que le toco. Los podremos en la exposición de final de mes para que sus papis vengan a verlos. Si quieren mas colores pueden pedirlos a los niños de las demás mesas.

-no tenemos amarillo –frunció el ceño, el dibujo era una piña ¿Cómo habría una piña sin amarillo?- voy a pedir uno

-yo tengo –lo paro Marie, saco de su mochila una cajita de crayolas y le dio el amarillo- mi tía Rose dice que es mejor estar preparada

* * *

**mmmm...**

**Lamentablemente, la relacion de Ed y Bella no sera muy... "buena" en un principio.**

**¿porque?**

**esperen los siguientes capis!**

_**DEJEN UN REVIEW SI QUIEREN QUE ESTA HISTORIA SIGA ESCRIBIENDOSE**_


	4. AVISO: CAMBIO DE CUENTA

**.  
**

**LECTORAS, LEER ESTO PORFAVOR**

**.  
**

**¡! ESTE USUARIO ESTÁ CERRADO ¡!**

**.  
**

SI QUIERES SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA(S) HISTORIAS, PORFAVOR, VE A**MI VERDADERA CUENTA**

NOMBRE DE USUARIO**: MiieL + . + Ritzu **(ignora los +)**  
**

l

l

v

**Enlaces directos? VE AL PERFIL DE ESTA CUENTA, AHI ESTÁN LOS LINKS :D**

**.  
**

Muchísimas gracias por su atención

Ritzu (antes:princess)


End file.
